Friendship
by Arcee16
Summary: Italy realized that Germany never laughs or smiles. Can he make his best friend smile?


Friendship

"Hey, Germany! Hey! Germany, I have a question. GERMANY!" "Vhat is it, Italy?" "Um….. I forgot. Hehe. Sorry Germany." Germany just rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Next time, don't bother me unless it's important. Like if someone is dying." Italy lowered his head and walked out of the room feeling a lil depressed. 'I only wanted to make him happy….' He thought to himself.

Italy went to his bedroom and tried to think about what would make his friend happy. Since he moved in with Germany, so they other countries won't hurt him, he's noticed he doesn't laugh or smile much. Italy's never met anyone like that before, except for Russia. But Russia never frowns. He's always smiling. Maybe Germany and Russia should switch personalities. He shook his head getting the image of Germany smiling all the time. 'That would-a be creepy.'

"Italy, it's time for lunch!" Germany called up the stairs. "I'm-a not hungry." Germany got a confused look on his face. 'He's always hungry.' He thought. Germany knew something was wrong, or bothering his friend. Maybe it was because he got mad at him earlier. 'Oh please say he's not stuck again.'

"Are you ok?" He said walking into Italy's room. "Oh, si', I was just-a thinking." "About vhat?" Italy looked down, pretending to be interested in a book on his bed. There was a small silence and Germany was getting ready to leave his room un till Italy stopped him. "Germany?" "Ja?" "Why don't you smile?" Germany blinked in confusion and thought for a minute.

"Vell, I vas a small country. Just getting known. A lot of other countries vanted me as their own. I had learned to grow up and be serious about battle strategies and plans. Especially when Prussia came along, they vanted him as vell. I had to protect him. Then, seriousness became a part of my lifestyle." As Germany talked about his past, Italy became more interested. He realized, he didn't know much about his friend at all.

"So, you're serious out of protection for your brother?" "Ja. And friends. Entschuldigung if it's not ze ansver you wanted." "Non. I was just-a wondering why you never smiled." "Vell, zat's vhy. Come on downstairs and get some lunch."

Later on that afternoon, the two were sitting on the couch watching a blank screen on the TV. Italy stared at his friend as he heard a big sigh. "Wanna watch a movie?" Germany didn't say anything, just handed him the remote. "Are you ok?" He got concerned when he didn't answer him. "Germany?" Italy said as poked his side.

Germany made a small squeak and kinda startled Italy. Italy was confused at first then grew a evil smirk that Germany could feel but ignored. Italy poked him again and Germany moved away. One more time he poked him and Germany grabbed his hand. "Vill, you stop poking me?" "What's the matter? Che soffre il solletico?"

Germany did say anything but let his hand go and turned around. Italy started laughing for no reason. "Vhat are you laughing at?" "Ooooohhhh nothing." Germany didn't feel very comfortable with his answer.

When Italy noticed that Germany wasn't paying attention to him, he jumped on him and started tickling him. He had a little bit of trouble since Germany was much bigger and stronger then he was. "IIIITTTAAALLLYYYY! GET OFF OF ME!" This went on for about thirty minutes then Italy got off of his friend.

He burst out laughing as Germany got up and fixed his hair. He finally made his great friend laugh. "Thank you." He said in between breaths. Italy didn't know what to do or say. Then he just smiled gently. "What for?" "Vell, it's been a long time since I've laughed like that. My brother, Prussia, use to tickle me a lot, but I guess we grew up. Or at least I did. He's having trouble." "You're-a welcome!" "I vill get my payback though." And with that, Germany went to his bedroom to rest. Italy stayed seated on the couch and thought that he finally saw Germany smile. He was happy for the first time in a while.

Later on that night, while eating dinner, Germany and Italy were silent for a while. Or at least until Italy decided to speak. "Germany?" He looked up from his food to Italy. "Ja?" "I wanted to tell you that you should-a smile more often." He looked at Italy with a small confused look. "Vhat do you mean?"

He took a bite of pasta while thinking for a minute. "Well, when you were-a laughing earlier, it was the first time I've seen-a you have fun. And you still smiled at me when you walked away." Germany smiled at him. He didn't think no one cared whether he smiled or not. "Maybe because I found a great friend." "What about Japan though?" Germany chuckled a bit and said, "Ja, he's my friend as vell. He's not the one I found in a tomato box in the middle of the woods though." "So, you're-a happy I'm not a tomato fairy then?" "Ja."

Italy hugged Germany tightly, and he returned the embrace. "You are my best friend." Italy said putting his dish away in the sink. "And you are mine. Let's go to bed now. You're making me mushy, Italy!" He said as he smiled at his new friend. "Don't forget though, I am going to get you back." Italy just laughed and sat on the couch to watch some TV.

He was only paying half attention and mostly thinking about how he finally made his friend laugh. Germany was finally happy and that made him happy. Nothing is going to ruin their great and unbreakable friendship.

* * *

><p>AN

I'm going to say thank you to my brother, Phil, for talking me into putting this up. This was originally a story I wanted to keep secret but he was wondering what the story was. If it wasn't for him, this would still be in that notebook being kept a secret. So, thank you to him! ^.^


End file.
